Real
by ohdearcheesus
Summary: Finn has a confession. Kurt doesn't think it's real. Short Kinn fic.


**A/N:** So this is my first Glee fic, and my first fanfic in a long while :3 I know this idea's probably been done a bunch, but I really wanted to try my hand at it. Loosely based on an RP I did on Omegle a while ago.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or Kurt, or Finn. They belong to RIB. :D

* * *

"I really **really** like you Kurt..." Finn said, staring straight into the shorter boy's eyes. He so badly wanted to tell him that he loved him, but he knew this was already pretty weird as it was. How does someone who's supposedly straight suddenly start liking someone of the same sex?

Kurt stared back, not saying anything for a moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was nearly a whisper. "Finn... I don't know what to say." He let out a soft sigh and bit his bottom lip a moment before continuing. "Why just now? After all we've been through... I-I've been trying so hard to get over you..."

Finn averted his eyes. He guessed the feelings had been there the whole time; they just hadn't occurred to him. Right now, the Frankenteen wanted nothing more than to go back to before everything happened-before the Basement Incident, before Rachel, before the slushies and all the arguments and the yelling-and do this when it should have been done. It would've been so much easier, with less trying to explain things that were difficult to explain and more Kurt believing him. "I... I really don't know why just now, Kurt..."

The countertenor scoffed and Finn could almost feel him roll his eyes. "Well, that's really helpful, Finn."

"I know... I know it's weird and hard to believe and stuff, but I really mean it, Kurt," the jock said, daring to look into Kurt's eyes once again. There was so much confusion and disbelief in those blue-green eyes that Finn almost wanted to turn and run. He hated when Kurt got that look. "I haven't done a whole lot lately to prove it; I get that. I've just... been kinda scared, ya know? I was afraid of what everyone would think... but I don't care now."

Kurt sighed, biting his lip again as he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. "Finn Hudson, I swear... If this is some kind of joke..." he trailed off as he looked down, sniffling a bit. He wasn't going to cry. Not now. Not like this. Not in front of Finn.

The taller boy took half a step closer to the other-they weren't very far apart to begin with-and brought his hand up to Kurt's chin, gently pulling his head up until their eyes met. He smiled softly, reassuringly. "I promise, Kurt, this isn't a joke. I'm pretty sure it's always been you. I was just too dumb to notice," he closed his eyes for a moment. "I was too wrapped up in everything else... And when I did figure it out, all I could think of was what the team would think and what Rachel would say and how my Mom would react. I just got so scared that... that I didn't know what to do."

"Well... the team... Rachel... It doesn't matter what they think. I mean, Rachel should be supportive; her fathers are gay. And Carole... She's wonderful, Finn. I'm sure she'd love you no matter what." Kurt took in a deep breath in an attempt to keep from being overwhelmed by everything. This was all so sudden and so many feelings were hitting him hard.

"I know that now. Like I said-I was stupid before. I thought too much about everyone else and I shouldn't have." Finn smiled. "You mean so much more to me than them."

"I-I do?" The thin boy asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He let out a soft chuckle. This had to be some kind of a fantasy; Finn couldn't really be telling him this.

"Yes." He replied simply, reaching up to wipe away the tears that Kurt didn't know had escaped his eyes. "Without a doubt."

"This is so surreal, Finn. I've wanted this for so long. I've... dreamed of this moment so many times," Kurt paused, licking his suddenly dry lips, "it doesn't seem real."

An idea found its way quickly into Finn's mind at that moment, causing his smile to grow into a grin. Moving his hand back to Kurt's chin, he tilted his head up slightly. The quarterback closed his eyes, quickly closing the distance between the two, brushing his lips lightly across Kurt's. "Does it seem real now?" he whispered softly, resting his free hand on Kurt's waist.

"Not quite..." Kurt replied as he wrapped his arms around Finn's neck tightly, almost clinging to him. Standing up a bit on his toes, the countertenor pressed his lips hungrily against the other boy's. It was a little messy at first, with Kurt not having much kissing experience, but, soon, their lips were moving together in a passionate rhythm. Finn's arms both wound around Kurt's waist, holding him as close and as tight as he was being held.

A few moments passed before the boys very reluctantly broke apart, panting and gasping for air. "Now it does." Kurt grinned, resting his forehead against the taller boy's and taking in a breath.

Finn merely smiled, leaning in to take Kurt's lips up in another kiss. Words weren't necessary anymore.


End file.
